Edward Isn't Gonna Stop
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Edward and Bella are at Isle Esme.Right when they finsihed having sex,Edward doesn't wanna stop.Will Edward eventually stop?How long will it take...................


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...............**

**Third Person POV**

Edward and Bella just finished having sex. Bella was about to fall asleep but she couldn't. Edward was still inside of her. She looked up at him. Edward just stared at her with no emotions on his face. Bella broke the silence between them.

"Uh.....Edward?"Bella asked.

"Yes love?"Edward responded

"As much as I like you inside of me.......can.....you......get out now."

Edward smirked at Bella but he didn't listen to her. All he did was thrust into her. Bella gasped at Edward. 'What is wrong with him? Why can't he get out? Is he stuck?' Bella thought. Bella couldn't push Edward off her because it was impossible.

"Edward we can continue this tomorrow. I'm tired."

Edward growled loudly at Bella. Her eyes widened at Edward's attitude.

"What has gotten in to you? Get off me now!!!" Demanded Bella

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!!!!!!!"

"Why?"

"I'm not finished. I need more."

"Tomorrow."

"No."

"Edward......I'M TIRED."

"And?"

Bella was about to scream but Edward started to move in time. She couldn't do anything but let Edward have his way. Wondering when he'll stop. That night she let herself enjoy what Edward was doing.

_~ A Week Later ~_

Edward still had Bella in their bedroom at Isle Esme. Bella didn't sleep for a week. Edward hasn't stopped fucking Bella. Bella took a shaky deep breath and started to cry. Edward looked at Bella and stopped his movements. He tried to grab her chin but she slapped his hand away. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been like this before' Edward thought. He got out of her and Bella sighed in relief.

"Love why are you crying?"

Bella looked over to him like he was stupid.

"Edward......WE HAVE BEEN IN THIS ROOM SINCE WE GOT HERE.A WEEK EDWARD. A WEEK OF NON STOP FUCKING. DO YOU THINK I WAS JUST CRYING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SATISFY ME ENOUGH?" Bella screamed

"Love do you want to know why I didn't stop."

"What the monster in you didn't let you?" Bella said sarcastically

"No it's because I didn't cum yet until I stopped right now."

"Do you mean to tell me that it takes you a FUCKING WEEK TO CUM?"

"Yes."

"Is every vampire like that?"

"No it's just me. The doctor said when I was human that I was born like that."

"Fuck me."

"My pleasure."

Edward jumped back on Bella. But what Bella didn't know was that Edward was lying just to get more sex with her. Edward did love her a lot but was too frustrated when Bella seduced him to have sex with her. All he's doing is repaying the lost days.

_~ Another week later ~_

"EDWARD"

"BELLA"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

They continued. They screamed each others names again. He looked over to her and smiled. Bella was breathing heavily but managed to smile back at him. She was really sore. They haven't left the room during their stay. Bella didn't sleep or eat during their stay either.

"When do we leave?" Bella asked

"Tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"I know you lied to me Edward."

"W-W-What d-d-do y-y-you m-m-mean Bell-l-la?"

"I called Carlisle to ask him about your problem."

"A-A-And?"

"You didn't have any problem AT ALL?!?!?!?!?Edward if you wanted to have more sex with me, all you had to do was say so."

"I was just repaying you with all the times you wanted me."

"You are sweet. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I promise it will never happen again."

Oh how wrong was he.

**My friends and I started to talk about how many times Edward and Bella fucked in Breaking Dawn. **

**My friend Ashley said "What would happen if Edward never stopped?"**

**My friend Jasmine said "If Edward didn't stop then he and Bella would be stuck in that room for weeks until they had to go home."**

**I said "Yeah and then Bella would ask Edward 'Are you done yet'. He'll say 'No'."**

**We started to laugh.**

**Just wanted to post it.**

**Will you review this weird story that I have created? **

**See Ya *_***


End file.
